


Poison Ivy - Plans

by Nathaniel_Quietly



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_Quietly/pseuds/Nathaniel_Quietly
Summary: So for those who havent heard, October is here and we at DC Animated Adventures are teaming up with Nazario Designs to giveaway the complete Batman: The Animated Series on DVD! Chris will draw a villain a day and you just write a short 400-500 word story about that character and you're entered! That simple!Lance and I decided that we wanted to play along as well, even though we're not qualified to win (as we are putting on the contest). Here's my entry for today, Poison Ivy. I couldn't help but write about my OTP. (Check outThe DCAA Facebookfor more information.)





	Poison Ivy - Plans

_This. Woman._

No, not woman. Girl. This little girl in blonde pigtails bouncing around in her seat, gulping down her kale salad and humming a nonsense tune to herself. It was like dating an exceptionally busty toddler.

“Harley, would you please. Focus.”

Harley’s animated posterior froze; she gulped down a full cheek’s worth of greens with cartoonish exaggeration and straightened to picturesque attentiveness. 

“Sorry, Red,” she said, her voice solemn. “I just never had kale that tasted, y’know, good. I got excited.”

Ivy’s heart wilted under the sincerity of her partner’s sentiment. “It’s fine, babe,” she said. “I’m glad you like it, really. But we need to have this plan in place, soon.”

“You got it,” Harley squeaked, pushing dinner to the side. “Let’s see the blueprints out again.”

Ivy unrolled the prints out over the kitchen table, using half-empty plates to hold down the edges. On them was an old layout for the Gotham City Arboretum, currently playing host to Veronica Vreeland’s latest airheaded attempt at a charity function. Her centerpiece was a rare Mongolian strain of Venus Flytrap, twice the size of an average man and more deadly than all her own body’s poisons. Tonight was the first time such a specimen had been brought over a continent. And Vreeland had it in a pot two sizes too small for its roots, and was practically starving it with pre processed meat parts.

“Now,” she began, “GCPD is going to have full coverage of the entrances and exits, as well as guards around the Trap itself. They know me, and they know I’ll want to--”

“Steal it,” Harley nodded.

“Liberate it,” she corrected absently. “To keep the Bat off of us, we’ll need to hurt as few cops and innocents as possible.”

“Oh, he’ll still come after us. That’s just what he does, Red.”

“True.” Ivy smiled. “But. If we keep the casualty count to zero, and as many as we can out of the hospital, we stay out of his top priority. Let Harvey or Nigma or one of the other men capture his attention for a while. That should give us enough time to get our new baby properly replanted and cared for. Even if he takes us down eventually, we win.” She blew a stray strand of autumn-auburn hair from her face. “Victory in the face of defeat.”

“Okay,” Harley said, letting out a slow breath. “Well, what if...we just tunnelled in?”

Ivy let her face go blank. “Tunnel.”

Harley’s face broke into a delighted grin. “Yeah, sure, we can tunnel in! Look,” she pointed at the plans before them again, “the Arboretum doesn’t have a solid foundation. It’s built on plain old ground, and supported by integrity beams. You could use some of your vines to tunnel beneath the Fly Trap and pull it down! That way no one gets hurt, and,” her voice rose an ocave, “and we can blame it on Mole Guy!”  
Ivy, who had been nodding with appreciation to this point--Harley was always so good at planning a heist--blinked a couple of times at this last part.

“Harl...who is Mole Guy?”

“You know, the guy with the drill and the uh, the loudspeaker thing.” She rolled her hand in the air, trying to dredge up the name. “The, uh, the Underminer. That’s one of Batsy’s, right?”

Ivy covered her mouth and suppressed a snort. “That’s from the movie we watched last night, babe.”

“Ah.” Harley’s eyes wandered over to the plate she’d set aside. “Good as this is, any ideas for dessert?”

Ivy had to bite her lip to keep the laugh in this time. The set-up was just to good.


End file.
